


ELEVEN.

by bledstars



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Despite what the date might say I did finish and post this on, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday 707!, I rushed to finish this in time for his birthday, June 11th!!! I swear I didn’t miss his birthday, and i really missed writing seven and just in the mysme fandom, birthday fic, i love saeran too!! but... i just have such a soft spot for saeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars
Summary: Eleven kisses between a hacker and a coordinator.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	ELEVEN.

A forehead kiss. 

Everything was a lie. He should never had trusted V, he should never have trusted Rika. He should have been the one to take care of Saeran. He should haven’t take V’s advice and go into the agency, thinking that would be enough to protect his little brother from their parents. 

Who knew what sort of danger she was in just by association? And everyone knew that she held a special place in his heart…it was only a matter of time before her life is in even more danger and he didn’t know if he could handle that. So he was cold, aloof, he pushed her away thinking that maybe just maybe she’d run away from him. That was the only way she can stay out of danger. _Yes, stay away._ _Stay away from me._ Stay away from any danger. After this, delete the RFA app and never look back. Pretend we are all strangers to you. Just do anything to stay safe.

He thought all those things, he felt all those things but as he looked at her sleeping on the couch, the blanket off her body, he took a step towards her. She was such a restless sleeper. He thought with an amused smile before he shook his head. He didn’t have the right to be smiling at her. He wasn’t good enough for her. “You should be sleeping in a bed.” he reprimanded quietly before he put the blanket back on top of her.

Her brows furrowed and she clenched at the couch pillow tightly.Was she in pain? His eyes widening, he didn’t know what to do so he put a gentle hand on her forehead. She was so defenseless. She didn’t have a fever, that was a relief. But at the same time, the way she whimpered and cried in her sleep. He hated it. “I’m scared…Please…I don’t want to die. Someone…please save me…Luciel…please don’t leave…” 

Getting down onto his knee, he pushed back her hair away from her forehead. “What am I going to about you….” He breathed out. He said as her grip loosened around his wrist as he petted her head. 

And maybe he was a little scared. Scared to think that there would be someone that he could love this easily. He was scared of losing her. He almost did with the damn bomb in this apartment. “Get a hold yourself, Saeyoung.” He said to himself as she watched her relax and her breathing become easy. She must have been having a nightmare. He didn’t like that. She should be able to sleep with ease. 

Lowering his lips, he pressed them to her forehead and softly kissed her forehead.“How could I possibly leave you. I’m chasing away the bad dreams. So, just relax. Nothing bad will happen with me around.” And like magic, she relaxed and softened with ease. At least he could do this much for her. 

“I’ll keep you safe.”

A kiss to confess. 

His eyes were wide as she pulled away, surprise in a way that he could not explain. He could hear his heart beating in his ear. He could feel it pound against his chest as she sat in front of him on the couch. He had begun to explain his life, why he was the way he was, who his family was. Things that should have pushed her away. Things that should have made her run away from him. 

This was not going according to plan. That was what he was thinking as he confessed about how he trusted V and Rika to protect his brother. That he was willing to sell his soul to the devil if it meant that he could keep Saeran safe. Who his father was, how their mother treated him. How the agency….He had told her everything because maybe then she’d realize how dangerous he was, how wrong he was, how he didn’t deserve her.

But instead of doing all those things, she chose to turn his face to look at her and kiss him softly. He felt the tears that were in his eyes fall as she moved to touch and wipe them away. Kissing his lips again as she did, a sad smile on her lips as she did. 

“Hiccup.” 

“I think it’s the first time I’ve seen you speechless, Luciel.” 

Was he able to feel this way? Was he able to accept her feelings? Did he deserve to have her in his life even after everything? Did he deserve to be happy with her? A thousand questions were running through his head but once she kissed him again, he felt it all go quiet. All he cared about was wanting not to hurt her. All he wanted was for her to be safe, all he wanted was o kiss her again and again. “You….You can’t…” 

“I like you Luciel….I really really like you….And you telling me those things…they don’t change the way I feel about you.” 

He gulped, watching the intense and determined gaze in her eyes. Her beautiful and kind eyes. The eyes that he saw in pictures that didn’t do it justice until he saw it in person. Her stunning, loving eyes that looked at him and made him feel like he was worth it.

“Saeyoung…call me Saeyoung.” 

“Okay…I like you Saeyoung” 

“I like you…I like you too.” He whispered softly before he kissed her again. He didn’t want to let this go. He’ll be selfish. He can be damned to hell for wanting so much. It didn’t matter. He won’t ever let her go, he simply couldn’t. 

A kiss on the hand. 

Driving down the coast to find Mint Eye, he watched the way her hand moved through the air. Hand dancing up and down the open window as she hummed to the song that was playing. Maybe she noticed him staring, because her eyes slowly moved to look at him with a curious gaze in her eyes. “What?” There was a playful look in her eyes as she raised a brow and had the cutest look on her face

“Nothing…I’m just…”What was he doing except admiring the woman that was willing to go to the ends of the earth with him. The one that told him she wouldn’t leave his side. That they would bring Saeran home together. That they were a team. What could he possibly say he was doing except…loving her. 

Loving the way she sang to the songs blasting out of his radio. Loving the way her arms stretched out to the sky as she looked at the waters they drove next to. Loving the way she would feed him his favorite snacks and then lick off the crumbs from her fingers. How could eh be doing anything but loving the woman beside him. 

“Eyes on the road, Mr. Choi.” She teased with a smirk. Before she pushed his cheek so he can face the front with two fingers. Taking hold of one of her hand, he laced his fingers through hers, loving how it perfectly fit with his. One hand on the wheel, the other holding hers, he couldn’t help but smile at how right it all felt. To be with her, to be holding her hand, to be able to call her his."What's going on in that head of yours, silly." 

"Nothing." Pressing his lips to her knuckles, he smiled against her and before holding it a bit tighter. “I'm just enjoying the moment.” 

A protective kiss 

“Hey…hey..Wake up.” He taped her face, the worried look in his eyes as he looked at the woman in his arms. “Hey…” He whispered softly before holding her body close to his and hugging her tightly. “Thank god you’re okay. Thank god…”His voice trembled as he held her, she could feel the tears on her neck. He held her like she would vanish from his arms. Like she would just be gone and that he would be all alone.

“I can’t breathe.” She tried to joke but really it was getting difficult to breathe when he held her so tightly. “Saeyoung…where are we?” 

“The basement of the Mint Eye….Does your head hurt? I saw you fall and…God…I thought I lost you.. I swear my heart dropped and I was about to lose my mind.”  


“I’m fine. Really..maybe a little sore but i’m okay..what about you?” 

“Please don’t worry about me…All I care about is getting you out of here.” 

“Saeyoung. I’m not going to leave you.” 

“Please…stop….I can’t…I cannot lose you. You need to be safe..I already signaled Jumin and he’s on his way..I just need…if we both can’t…” 

“Stop saying things like that!” She snapped before pulling his shirt and kissing the top of his lips. “I’m not leaving here without you. We are in this together.” 

“I just…I need you to be…”

“And I need to be with you.” She said with the same desperate tone as he had. “Please don’t push me away….Don’t you dare try to push me away.” 

Did she not know that he was weak to her? That she made him weak and all he wanted to do was to never see that look in her eyes, on the verge of crying. He never wanted to hear that voice, grieving and desperate to keep him. He never wanted to lose her. Holding her close he kissed her lips as if that would save her, as if it was a prayer to God that keep her safe. That he would do anything to keep her safe, he would pay any price as long as she never got hurt. 

“You make me weak.”

A kiss to distract

Panic had settled in her eyes as she looked at him, desperate to keep him alive. “Saeyoung! Saeyoung! Please stay with me! I know it hurts but please…”Holding a hand against his open wound, she looked around the chaos of when V’s dead body, Jumin’s team coming in to save them all, and of course Saeran who couldn’t believe what he had just done. 

“I…You need to get out of here….It’s not safe."

“Don’t you dare!” She yelled at him angrily as her hand shook, desperate to keep him alive. Tears running down her face as she screamed out behind her for some more help. “I won’t leave you. I won’t leave you so don’t you dare push me away now! Not when you need me most!” 

Wincing at the pain, he hissed and nodded. “Sorry…shit…it hurts a lot.” He whispered quietly before his eyes widened at the sudden way she kissed him. Her lips a welcome distraction from the sharp pain in his abdomen. Her lips were dry and cracked from their time being kept by Mint Eye but…it still felt soft on him. She was 

“Just think of that then..Don’t think of the pain..don’t think about dying on me…Think of that kiss…and…how much I love you….You promised me we’d get married on a space station….You have to keep it.” 

“You want me to marry you?” 

“Is that really what you got out of that?” She was angry and if he wasn’t injured, he was sure she would have hit him. Smiling weakly, he leaned up and kissed her lips again, relishing in the how good it felt to kiss her. 

“What can I say…I really just want to see you in a white dress.”

A sleepy kiss.

He could watch her sleep forever.She was sleeping better now that everything was over. Now that they were both safe. He moved a piece of her hair away from her face and had to stop himself from laughing when she swatted his hand away. “Stop…” 

“I’m sorry…” There was a new life in him. A mirth as he watched the way she slept. It must have been pretty late, He had been working for most of the day and finally slid into their bed. Looking at the clock on the wall, he was waking her up at an ungodly hour for four am. She had work in the morning and he was bothering her. 

As his eyes closed slowly, heavy with sleep, he kept watch on her, watching the way her shoulder moved up and down as she breathed. The way she had taken his arm and cuddled up against it. She was wearing one of his old shirts, a bit big on her as the sleeve kept sliding off her shoulder. She truly was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. And he really should let her sleep. Her heard her mumble something and wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his lips on top of her head. “What did you say?” 

“I want a kiss.” She muttered against his chest before he felt a warm laugh bubble out of him and pulled away to kiss the tip of her nose. “Not enough….” 

“Well I’ll kiss you in the morning. You need to sleep after all.” 

“Stingy.” 

“You know I’m right.” 

“I’m trying to sleep.” 

“Sweet dreams.”

A kiss in the rain.

“What the hell is this random rain?!” He said as he ran while holding her hand. They were running down the hill like a couple of children. He was screaming as he held his jacket over their heads, feeling ridiculous but at the same time completely happy. 

“Didn’t the forecast say clear skies?” The laughter in her eyes as she rushed, her feet barefoot as she held her heels in her hands. As they found cover under a huge tree, she shook the water on her hair as she looked at him with the happiest expression. 

“I bet I made the heavens cry.” He said seriously and nodded as he looked up at the gloomy skies. “Because I stole an angel from them.” A cheeky grin as he stuck his tongue out at her. 

A roll of her eyes and a choked laugh at his bad joke. “No. There is no forgiveness for that.” She said pointing at him and pushing him out of the safety of the tree and back into the rain. “Repent for your ways—AHHHH!” 

He had grabbed her hand when he was about to fall after she pushed him. Falling, she shut her eyes tight, as she felt herself fall on top of him and let out a scream as she did. Holding her tightly and making sure she didn’t get hurt, he let out a grunt as he fell on top of the grass. 

Opening his eyes slowly, she hovered over him, covering his face from the rain as her hair got more and more wet. The smile on her lips, the love in her eyes, even the rain, everything was perfect here. Everything made sense with her here. Leaning up, he kissed her wet lips and smiled against them when she laughed and pulled him closer. 

“Marry me.” He breathed as he pulled away from the kiss. The surprise in her eyes, the startled look before he pulled out the ring he wanted to give to her before the rain had ruined his plans. But even this…this was even more perfect than anything he could have planned. This was them, a bit messy, a bit playful, a bit strange. But it was them and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Yes. Yes! Yes! I will marry you, Saeyoung!” She responded before holding his face and kissing him again. And he swore his heart beat like a hummingbird’s wings. The smile on his lips hurt but he didn’t care. He was just so happy to hear her say yes, he was just so happy that she chose him. He was just so happy.

“You’ve made me the happiest man in the universe.”

A jealous kiss

He was a lucky man. He was actually more than lucky. He was blessed. He had to be if he looked at his life now. He was able to get his brother out of the cult. He was able to help create a home for his most precious twin and seeing Saeran smiling at him, the warmth in his mint eyes. He was able to get out of the agency with the help of his brother and now they were working full time as digital mercenaries as he liked to call it but really it was just freelancing for fun. 

With the amount of money he had saved up, he could stop working and still live a comfortably lavish lifestyle. But then he'd be bored and honestly he didn’t do well with boredom. He also got a pet cat and while Jumin may disagree, he believed that his kitty was far more cuter and more beautiful than Elizabeth the third. 

He even got the girl. He got the girl that charmed all of them and became such an important person in their lives. The girl whose smile still brought butterflies to his stomach. The girl that never left his side. The girl that brought back hope into this life. Hope that he could…and deserved to be happy.

But he was not happy right now. Nope, he was not even a little bit amused despite the playful smile on his lips as he watched her. He saw a man approach her and openly flirt with her. They were at some RFA event and if Yoosung laughed nervously as he saw where his friend was looking at. And while Saeyoung wasn’t a possessive man, (LOLOL) there had to be a line that must be drawn. 

Setting down his drink on the table, he marched with purpose before grabbing her wrist and spinning her around. Both hands on her face as he pulled her in for a kiss, heated and possessive. She let out a cute gasp when he lowered one of his hands to her lower back and pulled her in closer. 

Pulling away, he could hear her catching her breath as he glared at the man who looked red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. “What the hell?!” He shouted, his voice cracking at the end. 

Saeyoung cocked his head to the side, a bored expression before he pulled her to his side, his hand on her waist as she still tried to get her thoughts collected. “What? I was kissing my fiance. Do you have a problem with that?” 

A series of flustered sounds, as he shook his head and stormed through the crowd that was watching the two members of the RFA openly showing their affections for one another. 

“What was that all about?” Her cheeks were pink, her lipstick a little smeared from their kiss. He wondered if he had that particular shade of red on his. Smiling at the bashful way she looked, the shy smile on her lips. 

“Nothing. I just really wanted to kiss you.” 

A Good Morning Kiss

He smelled something amazing when he woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he stretched out his arms to notice the empty space beside him. And while normally he would freak out, the sound of her voice singing along to some old love song, the sounds of her cooking in the kitchen. He knew that there was nothing to be worried about. 

Putting on his pants, he grabbed his glasses, as he walked out their bedroom and saw her in one of his shirts, barely being modest as she danced around the kitchen, her hair in a messy bun as she stirred a bowl in her arms. He never thought he’d get this. He never thought he’d get a home that smelled and sounded and looked like something out of a dream. 

No, he couldn’t even dream something as wonderful as this. He couldn’t because what dream could possibly compare to the angel that was brought into this life. He walked through the room, noticing that Saeran was still not awake. A playful and wide grin appearing on his lips when he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck. “That smells amazing.” 

“Saeyoung!” She gasped and almost dropped the spatula in her hand. “You almost gave me a heart attack.” 

“Mmmn…Pancakes?” 

“Yeah. I saw them on a tv show and had a terrible craving for them.” 

“They look great. Can I have a bite?” He asked playfully as he peppered her neck and bare shoulder with kisses. 

“Behave, Saeyoung.” 

“What? All I’m saying is that my brother is not the only one with a sweet tooth and I’m tasting something very…”

“It is way too early in the morning for this shit.” Head turning around quickly when he heard the monotone voice of his twin. Laughing weakly, he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Good morning little brother.” 

“If he’s bothering you, I can always knock him out.” 

“Now that’s sweet Saeran but I think that’d be a bit too cruel.” 

“Are you two plotting against me?!” 

“Yes….Can I have this plate of chocolate pancakes?” 

“Yes that one is for you, Saeran!” 

“I’m right here!” He whined and pouted and looked between the two most important people in his life.

“We know.” His brother said before grabbing a fork and stabbing the pancake and taking a bite. “These are good. Will there be more?” 

“Yeah don’t worry, Saeran! I’ll make lots!” 

He watched this whole scene with a pout and grabbed a few chocolate chips to pop into his mouth before he felt her lips against his. “Good morning, husband.” She whispered as she pressed her lips against his again. 

“Good morning, wife.”

A birthday kiss 

He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed this hard. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. The party that Jumin had helped put together with Yoosung was one of the best. Especially since Saeran was also part of it. 

However he did not expect the food fight that began. Then again it was him that started it when he smashed the piece of cake into his brother’s face. The death glare, the way his brother looked at him stunned before there was an almost sinister grin on his lips. At that moment, Saeyoung knew it was war.

“I can’t believe my baby brother poured punch all over my body!” He yelled with a laugh as he threw whatever his hands could grab across the room to only hit Jaehee smack in the middle of her face.

“We are twins, you dumbass!” 

“MY BABY BROTHER!” 

The laughter, the childish way they were indulging in something so silly and quite frankly ridiculous. No one could ever imagine the members of the esteemed RFA in a ballroom of a prestigious hotel in the middle of a food fight. Thank goodness it was only the RFA celebrating otherwise, well it would be all over the press and Jumin really didn’t want to think about the repercussions of his friend’s actions. 

At least that is what he would claim as he threw some food at the back of Zen’s head. Satisfied when the red sauce covered the silver hair of his friend.“Damn you, Trust fund kid!” 

“Saeyoung!” He whipped his head at the sound of her voice, it sounded scared, it sounded frightened and it brought bad memories to the front of his head. But once he did his face was met with a plate of whipped cream. And the laugh that rang throughout the halls was enough to know that she played a dirty trick. “Happy birthday Saeyoung!”

“You!” he growled playfully before he brought her close and smeared some of the cream from his cheek all over her face. 

“Stop!” She laughed trying to push him away he used her latest attack to mark her. “This isn’t fair!” 

“All’s fair in love and war, my love.” He said with a laugh before he kissed her lips, covered in the sweet whipped cream. Pressing his forehead against hers, he couldn’t help but feel so happy to have her in his arms. “You taste better than any cake.” 

A joyful kiss

“Five more minutes.” he muttered into the pillow before he rolled around and grabbed her waist. Settling his head on her stomach, he pulled her closer and nuzzled her stomach. He was still tired from the birthday party last night and she made for a great pillow. 

“You said that five minutes ago.” She said with a softness that was reserved only for him. But she didn’t stop running her hands through his hairhow he liked it. She didn’t shake him to get up, instead she just let him be. “Saeyoung…I need to tell you something.” 

“Tell me…I’m listening.” 

“You’re sleeping.”

“Then tell me later?” 

“Smartass.” He could hear her smile in her voice before he peaked up to look at her. She looked beautiful even with bed hair and sleep in her eyes. She looked even prettier right now, and he couldn’t tell why but there was just something extra special about the way she smiled and looked at him. “Well actually…this might wake you up completely.” 

“Mmnn will it now?” He said before he went back to nuzzling her stomach and enjoying the way she felt in his arms. 

“Mhmnn.” 

“So tell me.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“You’re making me curious.” 

“Okay…you asked for it…if you fall out of bed….” 

“I won’t fall out of bed.” 

“I’m pregnant.” 

He fell out of the bed with a loud thud. He snapped his head up, practically jumping out of bed before he lost his balance and fell right out of bed. His eyes wide, blinking quickly, fully awake as he looked at the brunette who simply smiled at him with the most amused look in her eyes. 

“Told you.” 

“Wait are you serious?” He said as he quickly jumped back into bed and took both her hands. Looking at her then looking back down at her stomach where his just was. Was there really a child in there? Their child? A chance to to have a family with the love of his life? Just…there?

“Yeah…Why do you think I didn’t drink last night?”  


“Cause you knew you would have to take care of me?” 

“Well that’s also true.” 

“Wait wait..are you serious? You’re not just joking with me, right?!” 

“I’m not….I’m two months.”She said with shyness before smiling at him. “You’re going to be a wonderful dad, Saeyoung.” 

And at that moment, he burst into a laugh and kissed his wife all over her face. Kissing her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her lips, then all around. Kissing her over and over again, as if that could convey the feeling he was having in his chest. “I love you. I love you so much. Thank you…Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being patient with me. Thank you for…”

“I love you too, Saeyoung.” She said between the sniffs before kissing his lips and guiding one of his hands on top of her stomach. A softness in the way they held each other, as if they were sharing the same breath, same heartbeat, same life. “I know you’re going to be the most wonderful father….after all…you’re already the most perfect husband.” 

“It’s only because I have you. I only need you to be my best. As long as I have your love…I can do anything…..I love you so much. I love you more than the stars above. I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I did eleven kisses because his birthday is on June 11th. LOL Wow it's been so long since I last wrote for this fandom that it felt almost strange. But I couldn't help myself since I saw so many pretty artworks on twitter for his birthday and Cheritz also released a birthday CG and just!! I missed writing our dynamic and sweet hacker. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! And hopefully this will help me spark some inspo or motivation continue my ERROR 606 series cause .. I have a lot of WIP in for that series too that I currently don't have any inspiration for. 
> 
> You can follow me / talk to me on twitter @bledstars


End file.
